Summer is Coming
by theogenesis
Summary: Ben Tennyson and his second summer with Gwen and Max.
1. Summer is Coming

Summer was approaching and it meant only one thing for Ben: Hero Time. With just two days to go, Ben's excitement knew no bounds. He had done all the necessary preparations: Getting Sumo Slammer Cards (including the limited editions), Sumo Slammer video games and his favorite Sumo Slammer T-Shirt.

"I had no idea that you were looking forward to the summer this much. I thought you hated the last time you went with Gwen and Grandpa Max", said Ben's mother in an amused manner.

"Where did you get the idea mom? I loved every part of it", replied Ben.

"Oh I remember the day when Max dropped you and you said that it would have had been better if you had stayed at home."

"I was talking to Gwen, mom. If that over smart ass hadn't been on the trip, it would have been much more enjoyable!"

"Langua..."

"Whom are you calling 'over smart ass'? You dimwitted dingus!"

"Gwen!?" Exclaimed both of them.

"Hello Aunt Sandra", Gwen hugged Sandra while showing the finger to Ben behind Sandra's back.

"Hello Gwen! I had no idea you were coming today, I thought you would be coming a day after tomorrow"

"We decided it is better to show up early and spend some time with the family before heading off in the RV"

"Max! I mean Dad!" said Sandra

"Grandpa!" Ben cried as he ran to hug Max

"Ho Ho, I've have missed you too". Max said returning the embrace.

"I hope you don't mind us coming early, I had something to discuss with Carl and also with you, plus a family time is what I had needed."

"Not at all, but you should have called I would have prepared the lunch."

"Don't worry about it; I have brought lunch from The Home Mile."

"Awesome" chimed Ben

"I really appreciate it Dad."

"Oh don't worry about it and Max is just fine", said Max with a wink.

Sandra smiled and lowered her eyes, visibly embarrassed, "And what is it that you wanted to discuss?"

"I am afraid we cannot talk about this in front of the kids"

"Ben! Why don't you and Gwen go to your room and play? And remember to be polite, don't think I am letting you off this easily, you are going to get a lesson in language from me".

"And you need to work on your gestures" Max said with a grim face, narrowing his eyes to Gwen.

"Yeah okay I am sorry" said Ben

"Me too, it won't be repeated I promise."

Ben and Gwen left for Ben's room.

"Listen Sandra, I have some news that both you and Carl need to know"

"Uh, Okay! So should I wait for Carl to be home?"

"No. I think it's better I tell you now. I don't know how I would be able to handle both of you together".

"See the thing is..."

"What! Oh my God! I cannot believe it. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am very sure; I saw it with my own two eyes."

"Oh my God! Let us hope Carl takes it well."


	2. Secrets Revealed

Summer is Coming Hey Guest. I have planned to do one story per day. Anyway if i do get involved enough, then I might pen and upload an adiitonal one or two. The cliffhanger ends in this episode. Though the cliifhanger is central to the story, it might not play an active part until a few stories later.

Chapter 2 Carl arrived home after the work. He found Sandra and Max waiting for him.

"Hey Dad! I didn't know you were coming today, and how are you? It has been a year, almost."

"Carl, come here give your daddy a hug"

After a long and warm hug, they sat down on a couch

"I needed a family time Carl and I have got to tell ya something. I don't know how you will take it, but ...I don't know how to say this, but..."

"Your mother is back Carl", Sandra cut in, knowing how difficult it must be for Max

Carl gasped, "Are you sure, I mean the last time I saw her was when I was ten."

"I wouldn't have bothered you if I wasn't sure Carl"

"I mean, why now after all these years, there has got to be a reason, it isn't as if she was missing us or anything"

Even I am not sure why she has come Carl. But all I can tell you is she is back and I saw her."

"Saw her? You mean you guys met? Did you guys talk? Is she coming here? Oh my

God! What am I going to tell Ben? He thinks she passed away a long time ago and I thought it is better to let him believe that"

"Calm down Carl! We will find a way"

"FIND A WAY!?

"Carl!", said Sandra

"Carl I know it is difficult for you, but know that it is equally difficult Sandra and I too", said Max, reassuring Carl

"Okay! I understand, but how am I going to explain my only kid that his grandmother who he thinks is dead is still alive and is an alien!?"

"Our Grandmother is an alien?" Ben and Gwen cried at this revelation

"Oh Gwen you are here too! Of course" said Carl

"I thought you guys were asleep", said Sandra, knowing both of them had gotten tired after fighting each other.

"We were, but then we heard Uncle Carl shouting, we thought there was some trouble! explained Gwen.

"Our Grandmother is an alien? Awesome! exclaimed Ben oblivious of the reaction his parents were expecting"

"Ben are you alright? I mean, are you not upset that we hid the truth about your grandmother not being dead"

"But she is alive! That's all that matters. So what is she? Is she a Four-Arms? A XLR8? A Diamondhead? A Hea..."

"She is an Anodite, Ben! answered Max

"Four Arms? Diamondhead? Accelerate? What is he saying? Is he alright? My baby has lost his mind hearing this"

Sandra was about to start crying when Max interrupted her, placed a hand on her shoulder and said, What he means is a Tetramand, a Kineceleran, A Petrosapien and I guess a Pyronite. The default roster of an unlocked Omnitrix. Max said nonchalantly, knowing where all of this was going.

"Omnitrix? I thought that chapter was long over when it was considered lost and why and how does Ben know about Omnitrix's aliens. Have you already told him everything? About what you did? About the aliens last summer? Are trying to recruit him to the Plumbers? "

"Now Carl, it is not a good thing to suspect your own father", said Max in a slightly raised tone.

"But how does Ben know all of this? Does he know everything? Does he already know about Mom?"

"I don't think Ben has been totally honest with you guys either! And No! I didn t tell him anything either about the aliens or about Verdona"  
"But..."

"Ben I guess it is time to reveal your secrets to your parents"

"Secrets? What Secrets", asked Sandra.

Max cast a look at Ben who went running back to his room.

"Where are you going? Sandra said still trying to make sense of everything.

Within seconds Ben was back in the room holding what looked like a glowing green watch or gauntlet.

"Is that... Carl said

"I guess I haven't been completely honest with you guys either. I just didn't know how to bring this up, but I don't think there is any other opportune moment than this, so just hold your breath and", with that Ben donned the Omnitrix and activated the dial and FLASH, a green light engulfed the dimly lit room.

"Four-Arms!"

Gwen face palmed

Ben aware of Gwen's reaction blurted out a quick apology, "Oh! Sorry! I usually shout to scare my enemies!"

Sandra wanted to say something but was speechless.

"I don't know how much of this I can take in."

Sandra mustered her energy and said, "I thought it was a toy! Ben, since how long is this Omnitrix with you and why didn't you tell us?"

"I said I didn't know how to break it to you guys but now that you know, I guess that does it"

"And since how long did you have this Omnitrix Ben? said Carl noticing that Sandra's question wasn't answered in its entirety.

"Uh.., last summer when Grandpa, Gwen and I had gone for the trip, we parked in a forest near a mountain and..." and with that Ben narrated the whole story about his discovery of the Omnitrix and everything that followed to his parents.

"I guess that does it for me today! I am going to sleep. Tomorrow all of us will wake up to a newer reality. said Carl and moved to his bedroom.

"I guess I too need some sleep", and with that Sandra followed her husband to the bedroom.

"Alright kids! It s sleeping time. Off to your room", said Max getting up to leave for his room.

Ben and Gwen could hear his parents talking to each other about this with the additional blame that Sandra kept throwing at Carl's side of the family.

"Do you think they will be alright? asked a worried Ben

"They will be alright! They are adults", assured Gwen

"That's what I am concerned about! remarked Ben

"Sleep now! I am getting sleepy too! Gwen said trying to sound irritated but with an understanding of what Ben must be going through.


End file.
